In recent years, power supplies of renewable energy, typically photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, and biofuel power generation, are increasingly used, as well as conventional power supplies provided by power companies, such as thermal power generation, hydropower generation, and nuclear power generation. In addition, apart from large-scale commercial power networks currently provided, local and small-scale power networks capable of achieving local production and local consumption of power have been being spread worldwide in order to reduce losses of long-distance power transmission.
In a small-scale power network, power can be supplied self-sufficiently by using a natural energy power generator, and electric load equipment capable of efficient power regeneration. This type of power network is highly promising as a power transmission system for supplying electricity to non-electrified areas, such as desert oasis and remote islands.
For example, each of Patent Documents 1 to 3 discloses a power transmission system which transmits power from a power supply to a load via a power line.